This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, electronic devices having electronic components such as camera light sources.
Electronic devices such as portable computers, tablet computers, and cellular telephones are often provided with cameras. Light sources such as light-emitting diodes may be used to provide camera illumination in low light situations.
It may be challenging to provide camera light sources that are as compact as desired. In some situations, a camera light source may be operated continuously. This type of operation may generate relatively large amounts of heat. Unless care is taken, a camera light source and other device components may become damaged from overheating. Light sources may be mounted on flexible printed circuits that use metal stiffeners to help dissipate heat, but this type of configuration may not dissipate heat as efficiently as desired. Conventional light source mounting arrangements may also not provide a desired amount of shock resistance during drop events.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways of installing components such as camera light sources in electronic devices.